


Shimmer

by Anonymous



Series: 30 Days of Writing [13]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Angst, One Shot, Present Tense, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: As different as their lives may be, Sarah holds tight to what she and Katherine are





	Shimmer

**Author's Note:**

> Day #13: Necklace

Sarah isn’t used to wearing jewelry. On the rare occasion she does get to dress up, her pair of lace gloves do just nicely. She’d probably end up fiddling around with any pearl earring or gold necklace, unfamiliar with the weight they carry. 

Trailing her finger along the ornaments Katherine has laid out, Sarah only thinks about how many meals these could provide. All condensed into fancy decoration, something to be tossed to the side once Katherine gets bored. It’s a life Sarah will never be accustomed to.

“Pick one,” Katherine comes up alongside Sarah, her fingers running along Sarah’s arm. 

“What, for tonight?” Sarah laughs gently. 

Having been invited over to Katherine’s for a formal dinner, Sarah had only agreed on several terms and she frowned down at her plain dress. 

“Well, yes,” Katherine nods and picks up a silver necklace. “But for you to keep as well.”

Sarah reaches up as Katherine latches the piece around Sarah’s neck, six months wages sitting on her shoulders. 

“Katherine, I couldn’t,” Sarah sighs, running her fingers along the intricate swirls. “There’s nothing for me to wear it for besides tonight. It’d be stolen if I wore it elsewhere.”

Katherine’s face downturns as she shakes her head in apology. “I’m sorry. I’m so oblivious sometimes.”

Sarah holds onto Katherine’s hand, giving it a small squeeze. So often when they’re together, the harsh reality of the world is forgotten. Their love withstands much as is, it seems they could overcome anything together. But life is not as kind as that and they must remember. 

“For tonight, will you let me dress you up? You can say no, of course,” Katherine begins to blabber on and Sarah smiles, interrupting her with a small kiss on the corner of her mouth.

“Please. Make me a princess.”

With a shy smile, Katherine bites down on her lip, a small squeak leaving her as she tugs Sarah over to the closet. As Katherine digs through her dresses, she chatters on and on about the night’s guests, explaining in great detail why each person was invited. Sarah knows she’ll remember little of it, but she listens, content on just being able to watch Katherine. 

When all is said and done, the necklace feels a little bit lighter and Sarah blushes as Katherine brings them out of the room, hand in hand. Where the night will take them, Sarah does not know, but when Katherine grins back at her, eyes shining, Sarah can’t help but wish they could stay as they are, simple and adorned.

**Author's Note:**

> i??? love them????
> 
>  
> 
> [Chumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
